1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 13 shows an example of conventional semiconductor device disclosed in Patent Document 1 (see e.g. JP-A-2012-64880). The semiconductor device 900 shown in the figure includes a semiconductor element 91, leads 92, 93, wires 94 and a resin package 95. The semiconductor element 91 is mounted on the lead 92. The semiconductor element 91A has a plurality of non-illustrated electrodes on the upper surface. These electrodes and the leads 93 are connected to each other by the wires 94. The semiconductor element 91 and the wires 94 are covered by the resin package 95. Each wire 94 is bonded first to the electrode of the semiconductor element 91 and bonded second to a lead 93. The semiconductor element 91, the leads 93 and the wires 94 provide a wire bonding structure.
To realize size reduction of the semiconductor device 900, the leads 93, which are structural parts of the semiconductor device, need to be made smaller. However, proper bonding of the wires 94 becomes more difficult as the leads 93 become smaller. Further, the wires 94 need to be bonded to the lead 93 with sufficient bonding strength.